The present invention relates to an apparatus, namely a sheet, comforter and pillow cover, which is designed to provide a sanitary sleeping environment away from home. The sheet cover will also necessitate comfort and ease of mind by ensuring that the remnants of disease, bacteria, viruses and body contaminates which may be present from past occupants, will not come in contact with the individual utilizing the enclosed apparatus.